Foxface
by narwhal-luv
Summary: Premeire Montage... red hair, sly, quick. That's what earned her the name Foxface, and when she's drawn out of that little glass bowl of danger...well let's just say it might not go as she expected.
1. Foxface

I'm running, running as fast as I can away from the boy's knife... "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

It was all just a dream; I'm not really in the Hunger Games. I'm safe, at least for now since the reaping is tomorrow. Lucinda-Loo Mulberry is the announcer this year, and if that neon pink-haired Capitol freak pulls my name out of that bowl... well I won't go into detail but let's just say it won't be pretty.

It's almost ten in the morning and all I can hear is the chirp of the birds in the trees outside. I finally drag myself out of bed and walk down the stairs to where the kitchen is. I've just opened the container of chicken from last night's dinner when I feel a waver in the air. When I turn around I see my little brother Cory and my little sister Sella.

That's my family for you, sneaky, sly, and very quiet. This scenario happens almost every day, maybe not always in the same way, but still every morning. This little talent is the only thing that could get us through The Hunger Games, well that and our speed.

Well let me introduce myself my name is Premiere, but everyone calls me Foxface because of my red hair and sly personality. I live in a two level house in District 5 with my sister, brother, mom, dad, and aunt. I am the shortest girl in my class and I am very good with animals. If I got pulled out of the bowl, then my wits and personality would keep me alive, but not for very long for I cannot kill a soul, or so I thought, but that was before I was drawn.


	2. The Premiere of Premiere

I stand in the seventeen-year-old's section, and wait while Lucinda Loo Mulberry puts on makeup. All of us wait in tense desperation, wondering who will be next...to die. All I hope with a deep passion burning inside my heart, is that Cory and Sella aren't drawn. Both of their names are in those bowls like ten times, only so we could get the grain that comes along with entering your name in multiple times. While I'm nervous for them I'm even more for me. My name was put in about sixty times, but it fed the family for a whole three months so I won't complain.

Lucinda is finally done with her ugly face when the video starts. It's pretty much about how the thirteenth district rebelled and the capitol blew it up, so now it's no more. I think the video is only to scare us from rebelling again, not to educate us like President Snow says. When it's over, Lucinda greets us and tells us what the announcers say every year... may the odds be ever in your favor.

Then comes the drawing.

"Ladies first," Lucinda says.

She reaches her neon pink manicured hand into the glass bowl and says...

"Premiere Montage!"

All I can do is stand there shocked and frozen, until someone pushes me up the stairs of the Justice Building.

"Hello Premiere darling, how are you?'

Before I can even answer she moves onto the boy's bowl.

Please don't be Cory, please, please, please!

"Cory Montage!"

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This has to be a dream, please let this be a dream!

"Ooooo, a brother sister match up. This should be interesting," Lucinda says.

"Well meet our two brave tributes... Cory and Premiere Montage!"

As soon as the blink of and eye we are rushed into the Justice Building and separated.


	3. Getting Thrown In

I was in a trance when Sella and my mom came into the room I was shoved into. Sella ran up and hugged me, and my mom just stood there looking off into the distance in the window behind me.

"Mom...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you got chosen."

"I know but..."

"Shh, it will be okay."

"Both of us can't come out Mother."

"I know but I can deal with it, I'll be strong, for you and for Cory."

The peacekeepers came in to get Sella and my mom from the room. Sella hugged and kissed me one last time, and my mom looked at me with a distant look once again.

Before the door could shut behind them I whispered, "I love you."

That was the last thing I whispered before my Aunt Missy-May came in.

"Hi lovey."

"Hi Aunt M."

"I love you," was all she said after that. The rest of the time was spent sitting in silence crying into my aunt's shoulder. When she got up to leave she handed me a small wooden box. I was just about to open the little box when my father walked in.

"One of you has got to win."

"I'll make it Cory Dad."

"Why, why does it have to be both of you?"

"I'll be okay, we'll make it through this, I promise to take care of Cory."

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself Dad, just keep Sella, Missy, and Mom in line, 'k."

"Alright, and Pre' I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I know Dad, I know."

And that is how seventeen year old Premiere Montage and her thirteen year old brother got thrown into the Hunger Games.


	4. Beautfying Me

"Owwwwww!"

"Sorry darling sweetie-pie, I just have to get you beautiful for Caesar," my stylist says.

Her name is Nara Jean, one of the most prestigious stylists in all of the capitol. Right now I would call her something else, and that word is not a nice one. As she rips all the hair off my legs, arms, eyebrows, and lips, her assistants stand around me murmuring ideas of how they should make me look.

"What about a braid swiped into a bun?"

"No too classic, we want her to stand out...so she can get sponsors."

"Ooo, we could put her in a green dress to highlight those beautiful eyes of hers."

"That could work, but what about the hair and face?"

"Octavan, Marie be quiet and let me work," Nara reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

Nara stopped the painful ripping and looked at me carefully. "Write this down Octavan; deep red hair, striking almost neon green eyes, pale skin, full lips, prominent cheekbones, long legs, small waist, petite, that's good Octavan."

She paused and then asked Marie for her makeup kit. I heard a fiant "let's start", and the work began. There was pulling, tugging, ripping, and swiping, then it was all over. Nara told me to get up and look at myself in the mirror. What I saw made me gasp. I stood there looking again and again, until Marie walked up to me with a beautiful bright green dress with white wildflowers on it. I slipped quietly into the dress and the white ballet flats that came with it. I must admit I looked striking. My hair looked good swiped into a bun and my green eyes were highlighted with a chocolate brown shadow. When I looked down I saw my fingernails had little foxes painted on them. I laughed and turned to ask Nara how she knew about my fox related nickname.

"Come on dearie, you even look like a fox," she said as I turned around. That surprised me, it was almost as if she had read my mind.

"Now here are your clothes you were wearing, go back to your penthouse and relax for a few minutes."

When I got to my room I remembered the wooden box Aunt M. had given me. I looked through my clothes until I found it, then carefully opened it. Inside I found a beautiful cameo locket with a bird imprinted on it. I opened it and found a picture of the whole family inside. Sella, Cory, me, Aunt M. Mom, and Dad all happily smiling. I remembered that day. It was the day of my twelfth birthday, also known as reaping day that year. We were so happy when I wasn't drawn, Dad scheduled a professional photographer to take our picture together. I started to tear up, but then realized I had to be strong now. For Sella, for my dad, for my mom, for my aunt, for Cory, but most of all for me.


	5. Being Witty, Brave, and Hilarious

"And for our next interview Premiere Montage from District Five!"

The crowd roared as I stepped onto the stage and sat next to Caesar in a cushy pink chair. This year Caesar had blue hair and blue eyeshadow as his "Hunger Games look". To me he looked like a freak, a capitol freak. I couldn't let that get to me now though, I had to look good it was the only way to get sponsors. Be witty Pre', be brave Pre', be hilarious Pre'.

"So what is it like to have your brother in the Games with you?'

"Well to tell you the truth, I almost want to die so we won't be the last ones standing."

"Ha, it seems like that can be arranged, those Careers seem pretty upbeat about the Games this year."

"Yes yes and if I had to pick one to be killed by it would be Cato. I mean have you seen those abs Caesar?"

"Oh your just too funny, so moving on what is the scariest part of the Games to you?'

"To be honest, that it's being aired. I mean this is going to be on live television, and I do not want to look bad in front of the cameras! I mean no makeup or showers!"

"Uh, too bad we can't spend all the time with you, you funny girl! So here is my last question, do you have a special nickname?'

"Actually yes... it's Foxface."

"Hm interesting, well that's all the time we have for you witty little fox!"

"Thank you thank you everyone, and goodnight to all you possible sponsors out there!"

As soon I stepped off the stage I felt relief sweep over me. I had done it, I had been witty! Maybe now I would get sponsors in the arena. Although I was kind of nervous for tomorrow, I was kind of excited at the same time. I felt a real hope that I could win. even if that meant Cory would die.

Wait, no I couldn't think like that. I promised Dad that I would keep Cory safe, and a promise is a promise,no matter hoe hard it is to keep.

I walked back to my penthouse and went straight to Cory's room to talk about our interviews. I knocked and when no one answered I went in. No one was there so I went up to my room. I fell asleep quickly, and that was when the nightmares started.

I was running through dense brush...


	6. My Worst Nightmare

The air was cold and it was pitch black. I heard the boy's footsteps behind me, gaining on my vulnerable body. I tripped over a large branch and scraped my hands and legs. Pain shot through every nerve in my body. I looked down and saw blood covered my arms. I heard a stick crack and I looked backwards. There was my worst nightmare standing right in front of me.

"Co...," I was cut off as the knife hit my chest.

I woke up sweaty and screaming.


	7. Let the Games Begin

"Three minutes," the automated voice said aloud over the loud speaker.

Nara was beside me putting my hair in a bun. I was dressed in a kelly green T-shirt and brown lightweight cargo pants. My hair was now twisted into a perfect bun, and I wore black tennis shoes. I looked down at my nails and saw those little fox faces starring back at me, slowly chipping away.

"Two minutes," the voice said again.

"You've got to win Premiere," Nara said to me.

"But..."

"I know you promised to protect Cory, but really do you think he'll let you?"

"I never thought of that before."

"Yes well you've got to win for me, for your mom, dad, sister, brother, and aunt okay?"

"Yes ma'am I will try."

"Thirty seconds," the voice boomed.

"Oh here is that necklace your aunt gave you."

"But, I thought you couldn't take anything in with you?"

"One personal item is allowed in the arena. Any concealed weapons inside these items will be confiscated. Section three verse four."

"Thanks Nara, for everything."

"Your welcome dearie, and good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Ten seconds," the voice said again.

I walked to the end of the hallway then turned and walked into the glass tube awaiting my presence.

"Five, four..."

The tube was slowly rising and I could now see the arena. It was a forest witha large cornacopia in the middle of it, holding all the good supplies.

"Three, two, one."

A cannon shot and we were off, running to get the best supplies. I quickly grabbed a knife and a black backpack with supplies inside. I took off in the other direction, towards "safety".

That was when I saw Cory trying to grab an orange backpack from the District 12 girl tribute, Katniss I think. I ran over about to grab him and go when the Career girl from district one ran over and knifed Cory in the back. Katniss got up and ran away, but I stood there starstruck about what I saw. I remembered where I was when Cory yelled,

"Tell Mom, Dad, Sella, and Aunt M I love them. Oh and Pre' I love you too, you've got to win, win for the both of us."

"I will I'll do it for you and me okay?'

"He was about to answer, but the girl from District 2 snapped his neck killing him instantly. I turned and ran, never looking back until I was far enough back in the forest. I climbed up a tree and looked through the backpack. There was a rope, a canteen, and a jacket. All this was helpful except for the canteen itself, which was completely empty, leaving me to find my own water source. I was just about to climb down from the tree when I heard yelling and footsteps.

"Ha, did you see the look on their faces?," the District 2 girl said.

"Yeah it was hilarious," said the District 1 boy.

"That one boy, the one I knifed, turns out to have a sister in these games," said the District 1 girl (Glimmer I think).

"Maybe we should find her and put her out of her misery," the District 1 boy said.

"I don't know maybe we should let her suffer," said the District 2 boy.

"Ooo good idea Cato, maybe then it would be easier to kill her, she'll be more vulnerable," the District 2 girl.

"Yeah well in the mean time we need to find 'the star-crossed lovers'," said Cato.

"Ooo let me take the girl please," Glimmer said.

"Sure sure as long as they are killed," Cato said.

They walked off and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had survived the first day, and hopefully I would survive the night. I hopped out of the tree and walked until I was deeper into the forest and better concealed. I climbed up the nearest tree and wrapped the jacket around me, quickly drifting off into a deep peaceful sleep.


	8. Thirst and Hunger

I woke up with a burning pain in my stomach. I quickly realized why they called this the Hunger Games. I jumped down from the tree and set off to find food. I heard leaves rustle beside me and I turned to look. There I saw a perfect white rabbit. I quietly snuck up on it and then plunged my knife into its back.

"Well that solves the hunger part," I said out loud.

I walked awhile until I saw smoke rising with fire below it. I crept along quietly to get a better view. I could see the Careers and... Peeta from District 12? What he was doing with the Careers, I don't know. Maybe it was for more protection and food. I saw they were cooking something in boiling water. My stomach growled dangerously, and I feared they had heard it. Wait, how had they gotten the water? Then I saw the huge river flowing a few yards behind them. I had a hard time containing my excitement, but I still didn't have a plan of how to get past the Careers and Peeta. I decided to distract them.

I quietly ripped a tree branch off the tree then threw it into the bushes yards away. That got their attention. The four Careers got up and told Peeta to stand guard over the camp. They walked off into the brightly lit forest, muttering praises of how they were going to kill yet another person.

In the mean time I climbed down the tree and snuck behind their camp. I pulled out the canteen and filled it up with cool water. I heard the Careers coming back, so I screwed the top on and sprinted into the woods. Ha, I laughed to myself, they never even expected me coming! I ran a couple of more miles into the forest and settled down to make a fire.

While the fire was warming up I skinned and cleaned the rabbit I had caught. Then I roasted it over the fire and ate and drank to my heart's content. I stamped out the fire and walked until I heard voices.

"No, no, don't hurt me."

"Too late for that, looks like I already have!"

I crept into a clearing and saw the girl from District 4 and the girl from District 8, who was bleeding from her arm. Slowly I pulled my knife out of my pocket and got ready to throw it. The girl from District 8 saw me and smiled. She knew I wasn't aiming for her as I threw the knife with perfect accuracy.

"BOOM!," the cannon sounded.

"Go, run unless you want to be knifed too," I said to the remaining girl.

She quickly got up and scrambled away. I walked to the nearest tree, climbed it, and began to cry. I had killed someone and threatened another person with the same fate! What kind of capitol-induced monster was I? I was sobbing now, thinking about everything that had happened. Cory dying, me killing people, my mom's distant looks, my goodbyes to my loved ones.

That reminded me of the necklace Aunt M gave me. I took it off and opened it up. To see those happy faces smiling back at me just made me cry more. That night I fell asleep, crying my eyes out, thinking of my loving family, wishing I could go home.


	9. Following Careers & Other Things

I had decided one thing... I was going to follow the Careers and Peeta. Wherever they went food and water seemed to follow, along with some kick-butt protection. No one dared touch the Careers, as they were the most deadly of all the tributes. I had been following the Careers and the "star-crossed lover" from most of the day now. I rested when they rested and hunted quietly when they were traveling around. They never even knew I was there, and this was just another example of how my "gift" of sneakiness could be used. Not to mention I learned a whole lot of valuable information.

I learned the names of the tributes and why Peeta was hanging with them. He had offered them the way to Katniss, so they could kill her. This would be rather offending to me if he confessed my love to me on national television then tried to kill me, but then again I'm not Katniss Everdeen.

We stopped to camp when it was dark out, so I climbed a tree to watch them. That was when two people popped out of the trees, one screaming loudly and the other running with a spear in hand. The Careers got ready quicker than cheetahs could run. The District 1 boy, Marvel, threw his own spear into the chest of the boy with the other spear. He fell to the ground and the girl who was chased was worshipping the ground Marvel walked on, when Glimmer plunged her sword through her back. The girl cried out in pain, but quickly fell silent when Clove snapped her neck with one foot. What was with Glimmer and knifing people, and Clove with snapping necks?

I let a few quick tears fall out of my eyes, and then fell asleep with nightmares of blood and death in my mind.


	10. See Peeta Run, See Careers Kill

When I woke up I noticed someone rummaging through Cato's backpack. I realized that this "someone" was Peeta. Boy would he be in some trouble if Cato or any of the other Careers saw him doing that. I saw Clove and Glimmer stir and obviously Peeta saw too because he stopped looking through the bag, and pretended he was asleep. Cato stirred and opened his eyes. Just at that moment Peeta had gone back to ransacking through the bag. Cato saw that and quietly pulled out his sword out of his belt. He was creeping towards and unsuspecting Peeta, when I screamed out "watch behind you!"

Cato looked around and the other Careers aroused from their sleep, weapons in hand. Clove spotted me in the tree and Marvel got ready to throw his spear. I jumped out of the tree and sprinted into the forest. I heard a faint "let her go", as I ran for my sweet, sweet life. After running for fifteen minutes I stopped to catch my breath. I was concerned about Peeta, and what has happened to him. I figured he was probably dead by now, but I hadn't heard the cannon shot that signaled a tribute's death. Now I was stuck wondering what had happened, and if the Careers were after a certain sly little fox.

It was getting dark now and I was super tired from running today. As I nestled up with my jacket and backpack in a tree, I thought of how many people were left. I had already missed the "dedication" to the fallen, so I didn't know who was dead. I thought about the people I knew were left. There were the four Careers, Peeta, Katniss, District 11, and me I think. There might be more people, but I just can't be too...

That was when I fell asleep.


	11. A Lover and a Youngster

I woke up to the chilling sound of a cannon blast. One more dead, and I would find out who it was soon enough. I hopped down from the tree and hiked towards the edge of the forest. About half a mile in I saw Glimmers body cold and swollen lying on the forest floor. Tracker Jackers, that was what had killed her. These deadly hybrid of wasps had enough venom to kill and cause powerful hallucinations. I kept walking until I heard the crackle of fire in the distance.

I slowly crept along until I was in view. There the young girl from District 11 and Katniss Everdeen beside her. They were talking and eating a small rabbit-like thing. I smiled and thought back to home when Sella and I would laugh and play games.

I decided to leave them alone and find something to eat. I searched for a while and finally caught a small bird. I made a fire and, roasted, and then ate the bird. The rest of my day was spent walking through the woods, searching for a good tree to camp in for the night.

As I was falling asleep, happy memories and thoughts flooded my mind, instead of ones about death and killing. Tonight was the first night in over three weeks that I fell asleep happy and almost safe.


	12. Stealing

I had found out the Careers were living at the Cornucopia now, and were stocking their food and supplies there. I had made a plan to steal food from them when I overheard Katniss and Rue talking about blowing up the food.

When Katniss left to go blow up the food I left too, but I ran faster so I would get there before her. I made it there in time and quickly figured out the pattern of the buried mines, while the Careers had gone to investigate some rising smoke (they had left one boy to watch over the food). I hopped in between the piles of dirt until I reached the food.

I grabbed a loaf of bread and ran. I heard leaves crunching behind me and realized it was the boy standing guard. He must of heard a stick crack or something because her was after me. He was fast but luckily I was faster and sneakier. I ran and weaved and bobbed low hanging branches, until I couldn't more one more inch. I stopped and then decided to keep running because in the distance I heard a loud boom, and figured the Careers would be back any minute.


	13. Two More Cannons

Once again I heard the familiar sound of a cannon as I was running. That's the seventeenth cannon shot these whole games. I wondered who it was, maybe it was one of the three remaining Careers, or maybe it was one of the District 11 tributes, or maybe the star-crossed lovers. The answer I did not know, and as I was putting on my jacket I heard another loud boom.

Careers, that was what was killing all these people. As stopped to rest by a large tree, I heard a far away shriek and I tripped over a root and hit a sharp tree branch. I screamed in pain as my leg scraped against the tree branch. Blood gushed out of the deep cut on my leg. I limped away afraid of what I would see. I came across a small clearing, and in the clearing there were two bodies. Lying dead was Rue and Marvel. I heard a loud beating sound and realized it was a Capitol hovercraft coming to take the bodies to their districts.

I limped away to go hunt for my breakfast. On my way I heard voices and found Katniss and Peeta. I saw Katniss was supporting Peeta as he walked. Cato must have actually hit him with the sword or something like that. I followed them for a while until it started raining and they settled down in an cave-like overhang. I climbed under a very bushy tree and rested. When the rain let up Katniss climbed out of the cave to go hunt. About five minutes later I saw her running back with something in her hand. I realized it must have been a silver parachute because they shouted with joy. After that all I heard was silence, and thoughts of kisses flooded my mind.

I hoped they weren't kissing because that would be really very awkward. I heard an announcement over the arena about seven minutes later.

"Come to a feast at the Cornucopia to receive something each of you needs as a district."

A feast, that means I could receive something necessary, maybe food or clean water. Or...maybe medicine for my leg! I ran back the other direction towards the Cornucopia as fast as I could with my lame leg. When I reached the edge of the woods around the clearing I stopped. I quickly surveyed the area and ran to where my District 5 bag was sitting. I grabbed it and ran away quickly never looking back until I reached the spot where I was resting before. As I was running I heard another cannon boom, and I wondered who it might have been this time. This whole feast thing was only meant to draw us together, so we would kill each other.

When I got settled in I opened the silver bag that the needed item was in. There was a silver tin inside. When I opened the tin there was some kind of salve that smelled like the mint tea my mother used to make. I soon realized this was medicine for my cut leg, which was now scabbed over but still hurt. I rubbed the salve over my cut, and I felt the cool settle over me as the salve soothed my burning injury.

I was almost relaxing, which is kind of ironic since we're in the Hunger Games. My eyes started to droop and my eyelids got heavy, and I barely heard the shot of another cannon as my eyes slowly closed. I tried to fight the impulse, but soon I was falling asleep deep in my thoughts and dreams.


	14. Finally

I was awake and heard Kaniss and Peeta arising from their sleep. I slowly got up expecting for my leg to hurt, but it surprisingly didn't. I looked down and was shocked that there was no longer a scab on my leg. Wow, that Capitol medicine is awesome! At least the Capitol was good at one thing, making medicine. Apparently something happened in the cave because Katniss started yelling something about "it working!" They must of gotten medicine from the feast too.

They eventually climbed out of the cave and split up, Katniss with her bow and Peeta with a knife. I decided to follow Peeta because I knew Katniss was good with the bow, and I did not need to be killed right now. I crept along silently using my gift of stealth to follow him. He stopped a few minutes later to pick berries from a green leafy plant. I climbed up a tree so I could see him and waited while he picked.

He soon walked to a spot underneath the tree and set the picked berries down. He walked back to the bushes and kept picking and walking back. Soon he had picked all the berries off of one bush, and went to go pick berries off another bush farther away. I couldn't see him anymore, so I used his absence to steal a quick snack. He'd never notice with the amount of berries he has already picked.

I hopped down from the tree and picked up an especially delicious looking one. I popped it into my mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

That was when everything went black.


	15. Epilogue

I saw a bright light. At the end of the bright light were Cory and the other tributes. I ran to them, happy, content, and finally free!


End file.
